Piccolo Daimaō Junior
Nameczanin, niezwykle silny wojownik, członek Wojowników Z, jedna z najważniejszych postaci całej serii. Z wyglądu wysokiej postury zielonoskóry kosmita. Dragon Ball Wykluł się z jaja, które Piccolo Daimaō złożył tuż przed własną śmiercią. Przez długi czas żył jedynie myślą o zemście na Gokū, tym, który pozbawił życia jego ojca. Uczestniczył w Dwudziestym Trzecim Tenka-ichi Budōkai i przegrał z Gokū w finale, choć przyznać należy, iż w pięknym stylu. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Vegeta Saga Jego poglądy na sprawy ziemskie uległy dużej zmianie, gdy pojawił się Saiyanin, Raditz. Był on bratem Gokū. Porywa on Gohana i chce aby Gokū zabił 100 ludzi w ciągu 1 dnia to wtedy odda mu Gohana. Gokū natychmiast poleciał za bratem. Pomimo początkowych oporów młody Piccolo stanął po stronie Wojowników Z i pomógł Son Gokū zabić przeciwnika. Dodatkowo musiał niestety pozbawić życia również Gokū, który unieruchomiły ruchy Raditza. Po pozbyciu się złego wojownika i objaśnieniu sytuacji o dwóch następnych Saiyanach przyjaciołom Gokū, Piccolo zabrał jego syna, Son Gohana na ostry trening, stając się jego opiekunem, a później przyjacielem. Podczas najazdu na Ziemię Nappy i Vegety poświęcił nawet za małego Gohana życie. Trenował następnie u Północnego Kaiō. Freezer Saga Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po dłuższym czasie został przywrócony do życia dzięki nameczańskim Smoczym Kulom. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, jednak zawsze udawało mu się ocaleć. Przechodzi on fuzję z Nailem, co zwiększyło jego szansę pokonania Freezera. Dzięki tej fuzji jego poziom mocy bardzo się podniósł i był w stanie pokonać Freezera w drugiej formie. Freezer zwiększa formę o jeden stopień i zamienia się w trzecią formę, która dała już sobie radę z Piccolo. Następnie Freezer przybiera ostatnią, czwartą formę. W tym stadium zabija Vegetę. Dochodzi do świetnej walki między Freezerem a Gokū. Kiedy Gokū strzelił we Freezera Genki Damą wszyscy myśleli, że tyran zginął. Lecz byli w błędzie, Freezer jednak przeżył atak po czym rani Piccolo, który przyjął atak na siebie, by ratować Gokū. Następnie Changeling zabija Kurilína, co wywołało gniew Gokū i spowodowało przemianę w Super Saiyanina. Gokū w tej formie zdołał pokonać Freezera. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Na ziemię przylatuje tajemniczy chłopiec, Trunks, wyjawia Gokū że jest synem Vegety i Bulmy z przyszłości i daje lekarstwo Saiyaninowi, gdyż w przyszłości umarłby na serce. Mówi on również że za trzy lata Ziemię zaatakują Androidy. Gokū nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Piccolo jako że ma świetny słuch wszystko usłyszał i wyjawił reszcie zespołu Z. Nie powiedział jedynie o rodzicach chłopca. Wszyscy ciężko trenują aby pokonać Androidy. Jinzōningen-tachi Saga Androidy przybywają. Jednego z nich niszczy Vegeta a drugiego poturbował Piccolo. Ten drugi zraniony przez Piccolo aktywuje trzy następne Androidy C16, C 17 i C18. Wszystkie dwa razy silniejsze od dwóch poprzednich. Nowe Androidy niszczą aktywującego Dr. Gero, Piccolo i wojownicy Z stają do walki z Androidami. Kanzentai Cell Saga Na Ziemię przybywa potwór z przyszłości Cell. Zabija mnóstwo ludzi i wysysa z nich życiodajną energię. Piccolo scala się z Ziemskim Bogiem aby pokonać Androidy jeszcze nie wiedząc że na Ziemi grasuje Cell. Dowiedziawszy się o tym że jak potwór z przyszłości zaabsorbuje dwa androidy C17 i C18 to stanie się najsilniejszą istotą na świecie, Piccolo walczy z Cellem. Mógłby go zabić, lecz Cell używa Taio-Ken i oślepia Nameczanina po czym ucieka. Piccolo chce zniszczyć C17 aby Cell go nie zaabsorbował. Piccolo i C17 byli wtedy najsilniejszymi istotami na Świecie dlatego walka toczyła się zacięcie. Nie znamy wyniku walki gdyż przylatuje Cell z nową mocą. Piccolo łączy siły z C17 i razem walczą w obronie Androida. C16 zabiera i ukrywa C18 gdyż był on dobrym androidem kochającym przyrodę i zwierzęta. Piccolo niestety przegrywa i C17 zostaje zaabsorbowany przez Cella. Następnie Cell w drugiej formie zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę który właśnie wyszedł z komnaty ducha i Czasu. Cell przekonuje Vegetę by dał mu zaabsorbować C18 i wtedy będzie miał godnego przeciwnika. Vegeta wpada w pułapkę i pozwala wrogowi na podniesienie mocy. Trunks z przyszłości jest całkowicie innego zdania i próbuje on powstrzymać Cella, lecz bez skutecznie. Dochodzi do ostatecznej transformacji Cella. Potwór pokonuje Vegetę i walczy z Trunksem USSJ. Pokonuje go z trudem i organizuje turniej w którym, jeśli jeden z uczestników go pokona to nie zniszczy on Ziemi. Gokū i Gohan dalej trenują w komnacie. Piccolo czeka tam na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Cell Game Saga Na turnieju występuje Piccolo i reszta wojowników. Piccolo zobaczył Gohana w formię SSJ i dał mu przebranie podobne do niego. Gohan bardzo się ucieszył z czynu Piccolo. Na Cell Game walczy Gokū po czym wycofuje się i daje szanse swojemu synowi Gohanowi. Arena turnieju niszczy się i wszyscy walczą przeciwko Cellowi. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i staje do walki z Cellem. Cell zmienia się w bombę i chce eksplodować myśląc że woli zginąć niż przegrać. Gokū poświęca życie by ratować syna i Ziemię. Cell przeżył własną eksplozję a Gokū niestety już nie. Na ziemię Cell powraca z większą mocą. Gohan wystrzeliwuje Kamehame-Ha. Cell robi to samo i dochodzi do wielkiej walki na fale. Piccolo i reszta wojowników stara się pomóc Gohanowi. Dzięki właśnie tej pomocy Gohan niszczy Cella i ratuje Ziemię. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Piccolo jest na przyjęciu u Bulmy i ogląda walkę z Beerusem. Saga Złotego Freezera Walczy z ludźmi Freezera. Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Zbiera drużynę Beerusa, przechodzi pomyślnie testy, walczy z Frostem, ale zostaje pokonany przez truciźnie. Potem ogląda dalsze walki i uczestniczy w wywoływaniu Super Shén Lónga i przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji zwycięstwa drużyny Ziemi. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Piccolo pomaga Gokū zbierać plony i leci spotkać się z Trunksem. Na miejscu słucha jego historii. Piccolo ogląda starcie Gokū i Blacka i usuwa szkody zrobione przez walkę. Dragon Ball GT Ginie on raz jeszcze, podczas trwania sagi Baby'ego, w czasie wybuchu Ziemi, twierdząc, że gdy on zginie, znikną wszystkie ziemskie problemy związane z używaniem Smoczych Kul. Formy, fuzje nameczańskie Piccolo Daimaō Junior thumb|left|Piccolo w jajkuPierwsza forma, jaką przyjął, wtedy jeszcze młody, Nameczanin. Stadium dosyć ciekawe, gdyż z jednej strony jest on samodzielnym wojownikiem o własnym sumieniu i rozumie, a z drugiej dziedziczy wszystkie wspomnienia i nienawiść do Son Gokū po ojcu, Piccolo Daimaō. Można tę formę uznać za „autonomiczną reinkarnację” lub „duchowe przedłużenie bytu”. Niemniej jednak po walce z Gokū na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 Junior stał się samodzielnie myślącym, i kreującym własny los, bohaterem. Piccolo Takie imię przyjął Junior na początku Dragon Ball Z i tylko nie liczni zwracali się do niego „Piccolo Daimaō”. Dalej uważał się za „złą” i jego marzeniem było podbić świat, lecz pod wpływem Gohana przeszedł wewnętrzną metamorfozę i „złagodniał”. Po wchłonięciu Naila. Jego siła wzrosła wielokrotnie, a charakter, tak, jak zapewniał Nail, nie uległ zmianie. Super Piccolo thumb|left|Piccolo po połączeniu z Bogiem Ziemi.Super PiccoloFuzja nameczańska z Ziemskim Bogiem, była niejako uzupełnieniem brakującego ogniwa. W końcu Piccolo stał się na powrót stuprocentowym Supernameczaninem, można powiedzieć doskonałym nameczańskim wojownikiem i czarodziejem. Wszechmogący całkowicie zanikł, a Piccolo pozostał sobą, z tym że jego moc była znacznie większa od pierwotnej, posiadanej przez Mega Piccolo, a przewyższała nawet poziom SSJ. Po tej fuzji wołano na niego dalej Piccolo (z wyjątkiem Gokū, który prześmiewczo nazwał go „Kamicollo-sama”, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy „Czcigodny Bożollo”). Ciekawostki *Jak powszechnie wiadomo lud Nameczan dzieli się na dwie grupy: wojowników i znachorów. Czym zajmują się pierwsi nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Natomiast znachorzy specjalizują się w leczeniu i mają różnego rodzaju uzdolnienia magiczne. Piccolo mimo że jest wojownikiem, potrafi też tworzyć stroje i broń za pomocą magii, co jest przywilejem uzdrowicieli. Możliwe iż jest to znamię pochodzenia Katattsa, w Dragon Ballu nie wyjaśniono, czym zajmowały się jego dzieci, o ile jakieś miał, i jakie posiadały cechy szczególne. Nie ma na ich temat zbyt wielu informacji, istnieją jednak podejrzenia, że byli były silniejsze od dzieci Saichōrō, zakładające, że ten ostatni i Katatts byli mniej więcej równi. Inne źródła podają, że umiejętności czarowania, którymi posługuje się Piccolo, to zwykłe przeoczenie ze strony Akiry Toriyamy. Trzecia teza głosi, że Piccolo jako członek rodu Demonów musi posiadać zdolności czarnomagiczne. *Kiedy Gokū pokonuje Piccolo Daimaō, ten drugi wypluwa jajo, z którego następnie wykluwa się Piccolo Daimaō Junior. Ta sytuacja ma miejsce na krótko po Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22, więc do następnego turnieju pozostały zaledwie trzy lata. Te trzy lata pozwalają Piccolo rozwinąć się od poziomu świeżo wyklutego, małego dziecka do postaci dorosłej, wzrostem dorównującej Tenshinhanowi. Po czym, kiedy widzimy Dendego w Sadze Freezera jest jeszcze małym dzieckiem, a w Sadze Majin Bū, gdy od tamtych wydarzeń mija całe 8 lat, mimo znacznego upływu czasu wzrost Dendego nie zmienia się prawie wcale. Ta zagadka nigdy nie zostaje wyjaśniona. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż Piccolo był wojownikiem a Dende uzdrowicielem albo dlatego, że Piccolo to Supernameczanin. * Innym powodem szybkiego wzrostu Piccolo Jr. Może być to iż Jr. jest nameczaninem, ale płynie w nim krew demonów, które wyklute z jaja Piccolo Daimaō dorastały w kilka sekund. *Wiemy, że Piccolo, tak jak inni Nameczanie, ma zdolności do regeneracji własnego ciała. Tajemnicą owiana jest jednak skuteczność i limit odtwarzania poszczególnych członków. O tyle przez pierwszą, znaczną część DB Piccolo odnawia tylko i wyłącznie własne kończyny, nie jest w stanie załatać dziury pozostawionej przez kikōhę, w Sadze Majin Bū jego umiejętności samoleczenia zostają jednak rozszerzone. Zamieniony przez Dābrę w posąg i roztrzaskany na kawałki przez Trunksa, jest zdolny do odtworzenia swojego ciała. Fakt ten tłumaczy sam Nameczanin. Twierdzi, że dopóki jego głowa, a ściślej mózg nie został zniszczony, dopóty może bezproblemowo odbudować resztę ciała. Jest to o tyle dziwne, że nigdy przedtem tego nie robił. *Podczas sagi Cella, w jednym z odcinków, Chichi zmusiła go i Sona do zdania egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Podczas trwania kursu, Piccolo nosił czapkę z napisem „Gokū”. *Ulubioną postacią Akiry Toriyamy był właśnie PiccoloŹródło?. * Piccolo będąc cały czas w Niebiańskim Pałacu, gdzie później miejsce Kami-sama zajął Dende. Był mentorem i mistrzem młodego Ziemskiego Boga, korzystając z doświadczenia i mądrości Kamiego. Był nawet surowy jak ojciec dla Dendiego, kiedy tam ten chciał pomóc w walce, ale sprzeciwił się, mówiąc, że jemu nie wolno opuszczać tego miejsca. Wykazywał też cechy troskliwego brata podejmując poważną i ryzykowną decyzję wyrzucając go stamtąd, kiedy Bū zamieniał wszystkich w pałacu w czekoladę oraz był szczęśliwy, że Dendiemu udało się przeżyć później z takiej wysokości. Galeria K9d picolo.png|Mały Piccolo Piccolo1.jpg|Młody Piccolo na swoim pierwszym Tenka-ichi Budōkai Denshi Jar Ziemskiego Boga.jpg|Słoiczek, w którym zamknął Boga Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo w Sadze Saiyan Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (4).jpg|Piccolo atakuje Son Gokū i Raditza Makankōsappō Piccolo w Sadze Saiyan.jpg|Piccolo podczas walk z Nappą i Vegetą PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|Piccolo przed asymilacją z Bogiem Ziemi Asymilacja_2.JPG|Ma-Junior i Bóg podczas asymilacji Piccolo and Cynthia.png|Piccolo i Cynthia Piccolo jr.png|Po wchłonięciu Ziemskiego Boga, podczas walki z Siedemnastką PiccoloVsSuper13.jpg|Walczy z Super #13 dj.jpg|Kulilin i Piccolo pokazują Trunksowi i Gotenowi jak się scalić. d.jpg|Piccolo zawstydzony. picolla.jpg|Piccolo się rumieni. Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie ślubne Son Gohana i Videl (Dragon Ball Super) DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(06).jpg|Piccolo w DBS Raj_(22).jpg Raj_(19).jpg Raj_(15).jpg 1962632_284044178425179_914855627_n.jpg|Uścisk Piccola z Małym Goku w Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (68).png|Piccolo w Boskim Pałacu imgChara (4).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img06.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img041.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Nameczanie Kategoria:Smoczy ród Kategoria:Nameczanie wojownicy Kategoria:Nameczanie uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Supernameczanie en:Piccolo es:Piccolo de:Piccolo Jr. fr:Piccolo sq:Pikolo nl:Piccolo pt-br:Piccolo da:Piccolo id:Piccolo ja:ピッコロ ca:Cor Petit fi:Piccolo